


Os Velhos Tempos

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, non!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Mesmo depois do lançamento do novo álbum, muitos ensaios e uma agenda lotada próxima, Baekhyun não consegue evitar o sentimento constante de falta que Chanyeol estava deixando em seu peito por estar tão distante de si. E após uma transmissão ao vivo com o grupo onde não conseguiu parar de encará-lo, o Byun percebe que seu cansaço não é apenas físico - precisava, além de uma boa noite de sono, resolver aquela situação.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Os Velhos Tempos

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2019] Olá! Pra quem me acompanhou no twitter, essa oneshot foi postada lá em formato de tweetfic, mas eu gostei do resultado e decidi postar aqui também, pra ficar bem registradinha <3 espero que não tenha nenhum erro, cheguei a revisar, mas nunca se sabe~
> 
> Um obrigada à fairyixing pela capa MARAVILHOSA, ficou incrível!  
> Boa leitura pra quem não tinha lido ainda, pra quem vai reler, tudo isso! Beijo.

**ÚNICO - BOA NOITE, AMOR**

— Eu preciso dormir. — Baekhyun bagunçou mais o cabelo quando desligaram a transmissão do _vlive_ , o bocejo praticamente acompanhando a frase. Os membros ainda estavam arrumando as coisas largadas na mesa, mas olharam para ele rapidamente.

— Agora? — A pergunta veio do aniversariante.

Ainda era a noite de aniversário de Chanyeol quando o lançamento do novo álbum aconteceu. E eles estavam reunidos pra comemorar. Baekhyun estava tão absurdamente exausto que seus olhos quase não se mantinham abertos, mas ele negou com a cabeça.

— Não... vou jantar com vocês.

— Ah... certo. — Chanyeol lhe dedicou um sorrisinho. Os dois trocaram um olhar significativo, suavemente tenso, um em cada canto daquela sala pequena. Baekhyun não evitou o suspiro breve. Estava cansado daquele clima esquisito e inexplicável desde que voltou de viagem.

Chanyeol quase não estava falando com ele. Até nos shows ele evitou a proximidade e Baekhyun por um momento temeu que voltassem àquela instabilidade que os assombrou por anos.

A pior parte era não saber o que estava acontecendo. Não tinham discutido, nem nada. O melhor amigo estava apenas... distante. E isso incomodava tanto Baekhyun que ficava óbvio no rosto de expressões duras sempre que questionava alguma coisa.

De qualquer maneira, seguiu para a sala de estar do dormitório junto ao grupo. Não era sempre que iam para lá, cada um vivendo em sua própria casa, mas dias como aquele eram especiais.

— Vamos pedir o quê? — Baekhyun, meio aéreo, ouviu alguém perguntar enquanto sentava no chão.

— Vê o cardápio, pede mais de uma coisa.. — Começaram a opinar entre eles.

Baekhyun apenas continuou ali, encarando Junmyeon e Jongdae espiando a tela do celular de Sehun enquanto escolhiam pedidos. Recostou a cabeça no sofá, fechando os olhos um pouquinho até alguém ocupar o lugar ao seu lado.

Baekhyun reconheceria aquela presença em qualquer lugar.

Abriu os olhos e pegou Chanyeol o encarando, sorrindo pequeno quando ele piscou, assustado pelo movimento abrupto do mais velho. Baekhyun estava surpreso com a aproximação repentina, mas gostou da escolha do Park em sentar ali com ele. Era desse tipo de coisa que precisava.

#

— Você tá mesmo cansado. — Chanyeol acabou dizendo baixinho enquanto o pequeno grupo continuava conversando alto e Baekhyun se mantinha quieto, mastigando devagar. — Não precisava ter ficado só por minha causa.

Baekhyun levantou os olhos para olhá-lo, o cenho franzido.

— Claro que precisava. É seu aniversário. — Como se fosse óbvio, Baekhyun pontuou. — Não gosto que pense que não me importo com isso.

Chanyeol sentiu a repreensão, assentindo. — Não penso... Só não queria atrapalhar seu descanso por causa de um jantar bobo.

— Não é bobo, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun limpou o canto dos lábios, colocando os palitinhos de metal dentro da embalagem de frango temperado que comia. — Seu aniversário é importante. E também foi nosso _comeback_. Achei que a gente ainda ficasse junto nesses momentos...

— A gente está junto. — Chanyeol se apressou para dizer, continuando quando percebeu que Baekhyun ainda o encarava. — Fiquei feliz que ficou.

Em silêncio, Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça. Voltou a encostar o corpo no sofá atrás de si, mas não fechou os olhos dessa vez, observando Chanyeol.

Ele ainda estava usando a coroa. Provavelmente a única pessoa que passaria horas daquela maneira, fato que fez Baekhyun sentir vontade de rir. Mas se conteve com um breve sopro risonho.

— Que foi? — Chanyeol o acompanhou numa piadinha silenciosa que mais ninguém perceberia.

Ele também parecia estar contendo um riso quando Baekhyun apontou para sua cabeça com as sobrancelhas.

— Ainda tá vestido a caráter. — Riu breve. Os outros amigos ainda conversavam animados, mas já tinham notado a aproximação dos dois. E, honestamente, já estavam acostumados.

— É claro! Só deixa de ser meu aniversário quando o relógio bater meia-noite. — Explicou. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto. — Baek... se você quiser ir dormir agora, eu não vou ficar chateado. Sério.

Estava tentando ser cuidadoso com o amigo, mas ele resmungou.

Se aproximou discretamente de Chanyeol, até conseguir quase deitar no ombro dele, mas ainda usando o sofá de encosto. Não sabia se devia dizer o que pensava, mas acabou falando, a voz baixinha e notavelmente ressentida.

— Parece que quer se livrar de mim.

— Não... Não é isso. Estou me sentindo culpado porque dá pra ver como você tá exausto jogado nesse chão. — Chanyeol arrastou o corpo um pouquinho também, encostando em Baekhyun. — A gente já comeu, bebeu, bateu parabéns. Não precisa ficar se privando de dormir mais.

— Não quero subir sozinho enquanto vocês se divertem aqui. Tem muito... tempo. Que não consigo ficar com vocês. — Bocejou no meio da frase, arrancando uma risadinha de Chanyeol. — Especialmente você.

— Eu?

— Sim. Tem muito tempo que não conversamos ou ficamos juntos fazendo nada.

— Ah... É verdade. Eu-

— Ei, vocês por acaso vão ajudar a recolher essa bagunça? — Jongdae interrompeu o raciocínio de Chanyeol, em pé com três copos nas mãos. Nem Baekhyun nem Chanyeol tinham notado que eles estavam tirando o lixo da mesa e do chão. Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça.

— É seu aniversário, você fica livre de arrumar hoje. — Baekhyun segurou a camiseta dele de repente, assim que ele ameaçou levantar.

— Eu sei. Estou tomando o seu lugar. — Com um sorrisinho, Chanyeol tocou a mão do Byun para conseguir afastar o toque. — Deita no sofá pelo menos.

Baekhyun ia negar, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Esticou o corpo pesado, estava com as costas doloridas e os olhos ardidos de sono. Mas conhecia os amigos o suficiente para saber que ainda se jogariam nas almofadas por mais algumas horas, depois de limpar tudo.

Não queria de verdade subir pra dormir, mesmo que seu corpo implorasse por isso. Estava com saudade do grupo, era muito sentimental para essas tradições. Porém, não sabia que deitar no sofá para esperá-los o deixaria tão derrotado. Pegou no sono em minutos.

#

— Baekhyun. — Sehun cutucou o braço do amigo, até beliscou de leve. — Morreu já, declaro aqui.

Os amigos riram, Junmyeon o estapeou no braço. Baekhyun estava dormindo por quase uma hora enquanto falavam sobre as músicas e comentários dos fãs.

— Acorda ele, vai.

— Eu não. Ele vai querer me matar. — Sehun balançou a cabeça. Todos já estavam pensando em ir para os quartos, mas não podiam deixá-lo daquele jeito. — Pede pro Chanyeol que já tem experiência.

— Engraçadinho. — Park resmungou, evitando olhar o rosto amassadinho de Baekhyun no estofado.

— Disse alguma mentira? — Sehun provocou com uma sobrancelha levantada. E Chanyeol se arrependeu (mais uma vez) de ter confessado algumas coisas para o mais novo quando estava carente, inseguro e com o ombro de Sehun para chorar.

— Sai da minha frente. Meu Deus. Eu acordo, pronto.

Chanyeol empurrou Sehun pelos ombros quando ele começou a rir, querendo o colocar para fora. Não podia deixar que ele ficasse insinuando coisas assim.

Já tinha mesmo dormido e acordado com Baekhyun, por nenhum motivo além de vontade de ficar abraçado... e trocar uns beijinhos. Não tinha acontecido muito e também já fazia muito tempo. Mas Chanyeol nunca conseguiu esquecer aqueles momentos que eles concordaram em esquecer. Tinham sido só umas noites de solidão em que um tinha ao outro no mesmo quarto.

Chanyeol lembrava de tudo o tempo todo.

Mas não tinha significado nada. E Baekhyun provavelmente tinha outras coisas na mente. Outras coisas e outras pessoas, fatos que não eram da conta do Park. Porém, ele sentia falta de ser irresponsável daquele jeito às vezes, ao ponto de se enfiar debaixo dos lençóis um do outro.

Observou todos os amigos saírem da sala ainda conversando. Eles não calavam a boca nunca. Exceto Junmyeon.

Junmyeon o encarou por longos segundos, como se o deixasse totalmente exposto com todas as coisas que dizia em seu silêncio, antes de lhe dar as costas e seguir o caminho.

Chanyeol ficou olhando para o nada, ainda sentindo o impacto. Precisou de alguns instantes para lembrar da razão de estar ali, agachado na frente do sofá e ouvindo os barulhinhos que Baekhyun deixava escapar quando dormia.

Há um tempo, Chanyeol só conseguia dormir ouvindo isso.

Levou uma mão até os cabelos muito claros dele, fazendo um carinho leve com medo de acordá-lo daquela maneira tão... próxima. Sentia que não estavam mais naquele patamar, mesmo que tenham voltado a ter mais contato nos últimos meses. 

Chanyeol ainda não se sentia no direito.

Deixou os dedos escorregarem pelos fios lisos até a nuca, só aí tentando fazer com que ele despertasse, o toque indo para ombro coberto. Não teve coragem de sacudi-lo, então só acariciou a região devagarzinho.

— Baek… — Chamou, baixo. Ele mesmo sabia que não seria efetivo.

Nem parecia que tinha a missão de acordá-lo. Apertou os lábios, decidindo adiantar aquilo logo para conseguir e para a própria cama pensar em todos os seus erros.

O balançou um pouquinho, aumentando o tom de voz dessa vez.

— Baek. É melhor você ir pra cama.

Notou quando ele despertou lentamente. Não era a pessoa com o sono mais pesado do mundo, então não ficou surpreso. Parou de balançar os ombros dele, a mão apenas pousada ali como se fosse difícil parar de tocá-lo.

Ele pareceu confuso quando abriu os olhos.

— Você pegou no sono.

Baekhyun piscou devagar. Demorava mais tempo com os olhos fechados que abertos até conseguir se localizar direito, sentindo o calor da palma de Chanyeol sobre si, assim como o polegar que ele movia, talvez sem perceber, sobre sua camiseta.

— Droga. — Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, a voz arrastada e pesada ainda. O cochilo tinha sido um daqueles profundos.

— Não tem problema, Baek. Só vamos subir agora, amanhã nossa agenda começa bem cedo.

Ele não pareceu satisfeito, levantando o corpo que estava jogado no estofado.

Conseguiu se erguer o suficiente para apoiar-se no braço do sofá, a insatisfação óbvia no rosto levemente marcado. Chanyeol riu um pouquinho da linha avermelhada na bochecha cheinha dele, levando os dedos até a tez sem pensar no que estava fazendo.

Baekhyun congelou no lugar.

Não estava esperando a aproximação repentina, mesmo que algo no fundo de sua mente lhe dissesse que deveria estar acostumado com tantos toques do mais novo.

Afinal, era Chanyeol. Ele e Chanyeol sempre foram de toques e carinhos esporádicos. Por que tinha ficado tão chocado?

A situação estava tão ruim que tinha perdido o costume? Não era possível. Talvez fosse apenas a letargia pelo sono, Baekhyun tentou argumentar consigo mesmo enquanto procurava relaxar, notando os olhos confusos de Chanyeol sobre si.

— Ficou vermelho... Só isso.

Ele ia tirar a mão. Baekhyun sentiu quando os dedos começaram a se afastar do seu rosto. Automaticamente cobriu a mão dele com a sua, encostando em sua pele outra vez, abrindo um sorrisinho de canto.

— Sua mão tá quentinha… — Justificou porcamente, desviando o olhar para o colo.

Chanyeol ficou em silêncio, movendo um pouquinho os dedos e querendo saber porque Baekhyun não estava olhando para ele. Queria saber onde que os dois tinham se perdido para que aquilo, que antes era tão natural, parecesse tão estranho.

— Você vai querer subir?

— Uhum. — Baekhyun mentiria se dissesse que não estava aproveitando daquele carinhozinho enquanto balançava a cabeça mais que o necessário. Quase reclamou quando ele sorriu e afastou a palma de novo, devagar para que Baekhyun tirasse a mão de cima da sua, mas ficou quieto.

Coçou os olhos, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos depois e bagunçando tudo numa mania insuportável que o deixava, literalmente, de cabelo em pé. Chanyeol riu breve, levantando do chão e dando espaço para Baekhyun levantar.

Ficou muito surpreso quando ele finalmente o fez.

Baekhyun... jogou-se sobre ele. Se apoiou totalmente no torso de Chanyeol, enfiando as mãos entre os braços dele para conseguir abraçá-lo pela cintura, a cabeça no peitoral quente pelo coração acelerado.

— Feliz aniversário, Chanyeollie... de novo.

— Obrigado… — Chanyeol ainda estava meio confuso quando o abraçou de volta, sentindo como ele apertou os braços ao redor de si, tão firme quanto podia ser sem machucar.

Ficaram daquele jeito no meio da sala por incontáveis minutos.

Sinceramente, Baekhyun não sentia vontade de ir para lugar nenhum. Mas Chanyeol estava certo quando disse sobre a agenda cheia, especialmente porque eles acordavam muito antes da hora de sair com tantas coisas para acertar nos stages.

— Chanyeol. — Baekhyun ainda estava com o rosto enfiado no peito do maior quando falou, a voz soando abafada e causando risadinhas nos dois. — Você pode ir comigo? Vai que eu caio de sono no meio do caminho que nem caí no sofá… — Pontuou, levantando o rosto para encará-lo. — Só até o quarto.

— Tudo bem.

Baekhyun sorriu quando ele concordou, afastando-se do abraço. Foi seguindo Chanyeol em silêncio quando ele desligou a luz, apenas olhando as horas no celular e se dando conta de que passavam das onze.

Indo para as escadas, o Byun entrelaçou o braço ao de Chanyeol.

Não era mentira que ter um apoio nas condições um tanto sonolentas dele fosse uma coisa boa, e ele podia confiar em Chanyeol de olhos fechados, sendo guiado escada acima quase sem enxergar nada, gostando de estar tão próximo dele.

Estava quase largado nele quando chegaram.

E não pensou duas vezes antes de arrastar o mais novo para dentro do quarto, acendendo a luz. Chanyeol silenciosamente fechou a porta, observando-o se afastar e ir até a cama. Tirou o suéter pesado e a calça apertada, ficando só de camiseta e roupa íntima. Já estavam acostumados.

A cama de Baekhyun era uma das mais cheias de travesseiros e lençóis pesados, porque ele gostava de se enrolar em coisas para dormir, além de ser friorento. Chanyeol deu uma risadinha quando o viu levantar tudo aquilo e cair no colchão fofinho, sendo encarado logo depois.

— Que foi? — Baekhyun estava só com a cabeça e o pescoço descobertos, o cenho franzido para a risada de Chanyeol.

— Você continua dormindo igual. — Comentou, dando de ombros, se dando conta de que não lembrava da última vez que dormiram juntos. E Baekhyun pensou exatamente o mesmo.

— Sim… — Sentiu vontade de se esconder completamente, querendo saber se sua cara deixava a saudade muito óbvia. Não sabia se preferia que fosse ou que não fosse. — Aposto que você também.

— Acordo sem o cobertor toda noite. — Confessou. Os dois riram. O Byun se aconchegou na cama.

Ainda estava olhando para Chanyeol, que se mantinha parado no meio do quarto sem saber o que fazer. Ficaram naquele pequeno momento de silêncio enquanto Baekhyun se encolhia na cama por conta do frio de novembro.

— Você vai dormir agora? — O mais velho perguntou baixinho.

— Já deveria ter ido. — A voz de Chanyeol foi risonha e ele abaixou a cabeça, coçando a nuca. Encarou o chão por alguns segundos. — Acho melhor eu ir, então. — Baekhyun não respondeu. Chanyeol até pensou que ele estivesse dormindo, mas quando levantou a cabeça percebeu que não. Não soube o que dizer, apertando as próprias mãos. — Boa noite, então, Baek. — Chanyeol também não sabia o que estava esperando. Poderia ter saído do quarto no minuto anterior. Suspirou. Precisava ir.

— Ei… — A voz de Baekhyun cortou o ar. — Quer ficar aqui? Eu queria companhia.

Chanyeol não soube dizer porque o coração falhou uma batida com aquele pedido. Não era uma coisa de outro mundo.

— Dormir com você? — A pergunta escapou sem querer. Baekhyun assentiu.

— É um problema?

— Não… — Chanyeol engoliu em seco. Nem sabia dizer porque ficou nervoso. Talvez pelo tempo em que não faziam isso. — Pode ser.

— Sério? — Baekhyun parecia genuinamente surpreso. Chanyeol ficou intrigado, mas escolheu só ficar com vergonha pela calça que estava abrindo.

Tirou o jeans. As pernas longas expostas mesmo já conhecidas fizeram Baekhyun desviar os olhos, esperando Chanyeol deitar enquanto encarava o teto.

O colchão afundou e ele foi parcialmente descoberto quando o Park levantou os cobertores, se ajeitando ali.

— Por que eu negaria?

Baekhyun achou que tinha passado despercebido, mas estava enganado. Acabou soltando um suspiro, se mexendo um pouco na cama e sentindo sua pele encostando na de Chanyeol, as pernas juntas às dele. Virou de lado para conseguir olhar direito para ele.

— Não sei. — Tinha sido sincero. Chanyeol franziu o cenho e Baekhyun sentiu necessidade de continuar. — Você está distante esses tempos. Não sabia que aceitaria dormir aqui depois de me afastar tanto.

Chanyeol piscou, os lábios abrindo um pouquinho pela surpresa.

— Como... O quê? — Balbuciou. Baekhyun apertou os olhos, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo pela movimentação quando Chanyeol se arrastou para mais perto. Ele tocou no ombro de Baekhyun. — Do que você está falando?

Era frustrante. Baekhyun nem conseguia por em palavras.

— Você me afastou. — A voz era um sopro. Chanyeol precisou o empurrar de leve pelo ombro para que ele tirasse o rosto do travesseiro. Mas ainda não tinha aberto os olhos. — Acha que eu não percebi que fez de tudo pra ficar longe de mim desde que voltei da América? Na verdade antes.

O Park arregalou os olhos. Ficou calado por tanto tempo por estar chocado que Baekhyun precisou olhar pra ele, encontrando o rosto perdido do mais novo. Sabia que ele não diria nada.

— Por que fez isso, Chanyeol? Eu senti muito a sua falta e você estava presente. Isso é o pior.

— Eu... não sei? — Momentaneamente recuperado, Chanyeol respondeu. Estava abatido. Não sabia o que tinha feito para deixar Baekhyun com aquela impressão. Apenas não se achava... necessário. — Nunca te afastaria por querer. Você é minha pessoa favorita do mundo. Depois da mamãe.

Baekhyun sabia que estava magoado e que não era um momento propício, mas não conseguiu segurar o sorriso meio bobo. Só Chanyeol diria uma coisa daquelas, não era possível que existisse alguém mais adorável que ele.

Riu um pouquinho.

— Mas você mal falava comigo.

Chanyeol desviou o olhar. Ficou um tempo encarando um ponto aleatório na camiseta do Byun, o suficiente para que repensasse em todas as suas atitudes recentes, em todos os convites que negou e todas as vezes que pensou que sua presença não faria diferença.

— Não sei o que dizer.

— Eu só queria saber a razão. Não sei se eu te magoei, não sei se eu fiz alguma coisa errada. Mas eu não quero mais ficar com medo de abraçar você por não saber se você vai... me rejeitar. — Dizer a palavra foi tão difícil que Baekhyun sentiu a voz embargar, calando-se rapidamente.

Chanyeol ficou tão assustado que o puxou para mais perto na mesma hora. O envolveu num abraço desajeitado, mas apertado, sentindo quando as mãos dele espalmaram em suas costas.

— Não pense coisas assim, Baek, meu Deus... Você não fez nada.

Estava sentindo-se meio culpado, percebendo como o Byun estava apertando sua camiseta e se encolhendo nos seus braços. O conhecia o suficiente para saber quando ele evitava um choro.

— Me desculpa, Baek. Eu não sabia que estava achando isso. Eu não gosto de ficar longe também.

— Parecia que você não queria mais me ter por perto. — Baekhyun confessou baixinho, a bochecha colada no peito de Chanyeol. — Eu deveria ter te falado isso antes, mas me senti tão ridículo.

— Você não é ridículo, eu só pensei... que você não precisava mais de mim.

Baekhyun quis gritar. Não era possível. Como ele poderia se descartar da sua vida daquela maneira?

— Por que você pensaria algo assim?— Baekhyun levantou o rosto, afastando-se um pouco do maior para conseguir ficar com os olhos na direção dos dele. — Sempre vou precisar de você.

— Você tem tantas coisas e pessoas que são mais importantes que eu, Baek, não achei que faria alguma falta. — Foi a vez de Chanyeol desviar o olhar, se sentindo vulnerável. Estava andando em terrenos perigosos e podia falar demais.

Aquele segredo ninguém poderia saber. Nem ele.

— Chanyeol. — O mais velho tinha sido tão sério quando o chamou que o Park nem achou que podia ignorar, levantando os olhos em sua direção. — Você não pode pensar uma coisa dessas. É absurdo pra mim dizer que você não me faria falta. Eu sinto tantas saudades suas.

As mãos de Chanyeol apertaram o corpo de Baekhyun, pressionando-o contra o seu. 

— Eu também.

Baekhyun sentiu o peito doer. Era injusto que vivesse dessa maneira. A distância de Chanyeol o deixava triste por razões especiais que não podia nem expor. Queria apenas tê-lo de volta.

— Me desculpa por ter te afastado e feito você se sentir assim. Não queria te magoar nunca. — O Park achou que precisava falar. O menor concordou com a cabeça. — Eu amo você, Baek. Não foi de propósito...

— Também te amo. — Era como se o ar faltasse para Baekhyun. Ele respirou fundo.

Ficaram em silêncio outra vez, mas não foi desconfortável. Nenhum dos dois quis sair do abraço quentinho, as mãos se moviam devagar nas costas alheias. Aquilo fazia tanta falta. O carinho, o cheiro gostoso e familiar um do outro, o contato. Chanyeol era a única pessoa que Baekhyun poderia ficar abraçado o tempo todo sem cansar, porque ele sabia onde tocar, onde deslizar as mãos, onde segurá-lo.

Mesmo que não dissessem nada naquele momento, era o suficiente para que os corações se acalmassem.

Baekhyun quem falou primeiro.

— Você lembra de quando a gente dormia assim?

A risadinha que Chanyeol soltou foi a mais tranquila daquela noite. Mexeu as pernas, entrelaçando-as nas de Baekhyun.

— Sim. — Ele aproximou o nariz dos cabelos brancos do mais velho gostando do cheirinho de hidratação. — Era bom.

— Que parte você gostava mais?

Chanyeol se perguntou o que ele queria dizer. Pensou em questionar, mas seria muito esquisito. No entanto, também não podia responder com sinceridade.

A parte que Chanyeol mais gostava era de poder beijar Baekhyun com a desculpa de ser uma noite de carinho liberado.

— Acho que tudo? Era bom ficar com você. — Vago, sentiu quando Baekhyun riu sozinho, os ombros chacoalhando um pouco.

— Por que a gente parou? — A voz dele soou quase tímida depois de alguns segundos e o Park desconfiou, por um momento, de que o Byun estava falando de algo específico.

— Não sei. — Sendo sincero, Chanyeol não sabia em que momento daquela relação eles tinham parado com as noites mal dormidas e bem gastas. Apenas foram deixando de fazer, e como nenhum dos dois falava sobre, ficou por aquilo mesmo.

— Eu não queria que parasse.

Chanyeol não estava esperando. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Será que só ele estava focando nos beijos?

— É? — Foi o que conseguiu perguntar. Baekhyun soltou uma risada nervosa, concordando. — Então por que nunca disse nada?

A pergunta ficou no ar.

Baekhyun colou a testa no peito de Chanyeol, um sorriso escondido no rosto e os olhos fechados. Não podia falar mais nada sem se entregar demais.

— Como eu ia dizer isso... Não podia chegar e dizer que queria que a gente continuasse fazendo aquilo.

— Aquilo o quê?

Baekhyun estava em agonia. Ele segurou o tecido grosso da roupa de Chanyeol com mais força.

— Você sabe do que eu tô falando.

Não era possível. Chanyeol soltou um suspiro pesado e perceptível.

— Seja mais específico, Baek. Acho que eu preciso saber direito do que você tá falando pra não entender errado. Por favor.

Baekhyun se encaixou mais no abraço do mais novo, soltando o ar com força. Precisava de coragem para conseguir falar.

— Não podia te pedir que continuasse me beijando toda noite, Chanyeol. É disso que tô falando. — Baekhyun falou, a voz baixa e mansa, sem levantar a cabeça.

Chanyeol sentiu o coração acelerar.

Estava nervoso. Não estava querendo surtar, mas aquilo estava sendo demais. Precisou reunir muita calma para conseguir levar uma mão até o rosto de Baekhyun, o segurando pelo queixo e o fazendo olhar para si.

— Por que não?

Baekhyun estava com um sorrisinho frouxo nos lábios, porque não conseguiu conter. Estava se sentindo engraçado tendo aquela conversa. Nunca teve coragem de dizer uma palavra sobre aquilo.

— Não seria estranho pra você? — Perguntou, os olhos nos de Chanyeol.

Ele parecia o mesmo Baekhyun de vinte e cinco anos.

— Eu também queria continuar. Por mais estranho ou errado que isso possa parecer, eu gostava de beijar você. — Chanyeol confessou, quase enxergando um cintilar nos olhos do mais velho.

Baekhyun conseguia escutar o próprio sangue bombear rápido, o coração acelerando. Precisava dizer alguma coisa, dava pra notar a expectativa no rosto de Chanyeol. E ele entendia as razões.

— Não é errado se nós dois gostamos, Chanyeol. — Sussurrou. Sentiu o polegar de Chanyeol acariciar sua bochecha, fechando os olhos. Pensou que talvez fosse morrer quando ele chegou tão perto que os narizes se tocaram.

— Se eu fizer isso agora, vai ser só pra relembrar os velhos tempos? — Mesmo tão grave, a voz dele soou macia.

Baekhyun ficou calado por um instante, o tempo de subir uma das mãos pelo corpo de Chanyeol, a pousando no ombro dele. Aproximou mais o rosto, sentindo os lábios tocarem nos do maior.

— Se fizer isso agora, vai me dar o direito de querer mais vezes.

Chanyeol não podia pensar por mais nenhum segundo. Baekhyun estava tão perto que ele não conseguia ver nada além dele e essa sensação fazia tanta falta que ele não esperou mais.

Não precisou mover quase nada para grudar a boca na de Baekhyun. Finalmente.

Ele suspirou contra seus lábios, como um lembrete de que estavam mesmo iniciando um beijo, porque Chanyeol lembrava exatamente de como Baekhyun tinha aquela mania de deixar suaves sopros em sua língua.

Lembrava exatamente do jeito que Byun sugava seu lábio, como estava fazendo.

Sentia tanta nostalgia deitado naquela cama com Baekhyun em seus braços que quase não cabia dentro de si. Deixou a boca encaixar na dele, o gosto do menor se misturando ao seu quando os dois entreabriram os lábios e permitiram o contato mais íntimo.

Era familiar.

Baekhyun mal acreditava no que estava fazendo, abraçando Chanyeol pelos ombros e conseguindo alcançar os cabelos mais curtos dele com os dedos. Não achou que em algum momento teria coragem de dizer tudo o que disse, mas estava quase explodindo com o que sentia.

A boca do Park era macia e ele parecia saber exatamente como Baekhyun gostava de ser beijado. Como gostava da língua enroscando na sua e de selinhos carinhosos na mesma medida, como apreciava ser tocado enquanto se entregava ao momento.

Chanyeol o satisfazia em pequenas coisas

Mal queria se separar dele agora que tinha permissão de matar aquela saudade, o enchendo de selinhos e beijinhos no rosto quando o beijo se partiu. Foi abraçado por Chanyeol, apertado e quente, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, sentindo a respiração bater em sua pele.

— Eu sinto falta disso. — Sussurrou, a boca colada ao pescoço do Park. — De ter você assim.

Chanyeol sentiu o coração doer. Era injusto demais que tivesse guardado aquilo por tanto tempo enquanto era recíproco. Se sentia especialmente bobo por ter pensado que Baekhyun não ligava.

— Posso fazer isso de novo? — Chanyeol acabou perguntando, recebendo uma afirmativa e o beijando outra vez. Escondidos naquele quarto, eram os mesmos garotos que se amavam em segredo anos atrás.

Baekhyun deu mordidinhas no lábio volumoso do Park quando se afastaram.

— Olha pra mim… — pediu, porque Chanyeol permanecia de olhos fechados. Sorriu quando ele os abriu, se vendo nas íris castanhas. — Promete que não vai mais me afastar ou achar que não é importante pra mim.

Chanyeol soltou um riso envergonhado. 

— Prometo...

— Promete que vai ficar assim comigo mais vezes... e me beijar assim. E me abraçar. — Baekhyun fez um cafuné no cabelo cor-de-rosa. Ele estava sorrindo tão bonito que Chanyeol estava quase derretendo.

— Se for pra ver você feliz desse jeito eu prometo o que você quiser.

Baekhyun franziu o nariz num segundinho de dengo, ainda com os dentes à mostra e os lábios delineados numa curva linda que Chanyeol quis beijar. E beijou, sorrindo em seguida.

Até com os olhinhos pequenos de sono, Baekhyun era lindo de um jeito desumano.

E Chanyeol também era, pelos olhos que gravavam todos os detalhes do rosto quase inocente mesmo com os traços mais marcantes, desde o vinco entre as sobrancelhas até a pintinha discreta no nariz.

— Me beija mais um pouquinho, então, Park.

Rindo um pouco mais alto, Chanyeol concordou, caindo por cima de Baekhyun e perdendo a conta de vezes que grudou os lábios nos do mais velho.

— A gente deveria dormir. — Chanyeol disse, entre um selar de lábios e outro. — Eu vou poder ficar desse jeito com você amanhã?

— Vai. — Garantiu, fazendo carinho no início das costas dele. — Mas só se você fizer uma coisa.

Ele tinha ficado sério. O Park se afastou um pouco, de repente preocupado. 

— O quê?

O menor dedilhou suas costas até segurá-lo pela nuca. Não conseguiu segurar o sorrisinho divertido antes mesmo de fazer a piada.

— Desligar a luz do quarto pra gente dormir. — Chanyeol precisou abrir a boca, meio chocado, porque estava esperando alguma coisa preocupante ou algo nesse sentido. Baekhyun começou a rir, o trazendo para perto para lhe dar um longo selinho. — A gente precisa mesmo dormir, Chanyeol. — Alertou, com um sorriso suave.

— Eu sei.

Mesmo lamentando, Chanyeol se arrastou para fora da cama, correndo até o interruptor e voltando em poucos segundos. Baekhyun riu em alto e bom som quando Chanyeol caiu por cima dele, o engolindo num abraço.

— Só mais uma coisa, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun disse, a voz abafada.

Chanyeol se afastou para se ajeitar na cama, os cobrindo com o edredom fofinho. Não esperou um segundo para entrelaçar as pernas e o envolver com os braços fortes.

— Diga.

Baekhyun o tocou na bochecha, com um sorriso brilhante como um banho de lua.

— Boa noite, Park...


End file.
